jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Juno
Icons Willst du für deine Bewertung (Bild:30px-ok.PNG Bild:30px-nem.PNG) nicht lieber die schon vorhandenen Icons mit hoher Qualität verwenden (Bild:Neutral.png Bild:Kontra.png). Zumal solche Bilder gar kein FanArt sind, weil sie nichts mit StarWars zu tun haben. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 19:03, 10. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Dann könnten wir auch für lesenswerte Artikel Bild:Kontra.png nehmen. Tun wir aber nicht. Was ist es eigentlich dann? JunoDiskussion 14:29, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Weil das ein rotes Bild ist, und lesenswert eine positive Auszeichnung ist, was farblich nicht unbedingt zusammen passt. Farben haben auch eine Sprache... Pandora Diskussion | Admin 18:01, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Ups... ich meinte Pro! JunoDiskussion 18:19, 11. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Das wäre theoretisch möglich, aber die Bilder der Kandidaten haben einen grossen stilistischen Unterschied zu denen der Abstimmung. Ich will dich ja auch nicht dazu zwingen oder so, ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass die Bilder fast gleich schon vorhanden sind. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 20:27, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Under Construction Hallo Juno, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in den Artikel }|n|}} „Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger“ }|und „ }“|}} schon vor über einen Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 19:31, 13. Mai 2009 (CEST) Icon Jaja, der Andro... Naja. Hi, Juno, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du neuerdings ein Icon links oben eingefügt hast. Gute Idee. Ich hab dazu folgenden Vorschlag: Mach doch den Hintergrund ind der Farbe # statt durchsichtig! dann wir die Schrift dahinter nicht angezeigt und das ganze sieht noch besser aus. Bild:;-).gif -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 19:57, 21. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Also neu hochladen? Special Thanks JunoDiskussion 07:47, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Yep. Probiers mal! -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:15, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Was genau soll ich ändern? JunoDiskussion 18:37, 22. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Frag Ben oder so. Ich such das grad selbst... -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 18:20, 23. Mai 2009 (CEST) Erstellung einer Fanfictionseite Hi Juno, es tut mir leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass die Seite Benutzer:Juno/Kurzgeschichten Material enthält, das gegen unsere Richtlinien bezüglich Fanfiction verstößt. Fanfiction, wie auf der genannten Seite vorhanden, ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Ich bitte dich, dieses innerhalb einer Woche extern (z.B. auf dem deutschen Star Wars-Fanfiction-Wiki) zu sichern, da dieses nach Ablauf dieser Frist von einem Administrator gelöscht wird. Vielen Dank. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 22:46, 8. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Banner Hey Juno, ich hab auf der Diskussionseite von Benutzer:CC-1997 gelesen, dass du gerne Banner erstellst. Also wollte ich dich fragen ob du mir auch einen Banner erstellen kannst, und zwar mit diesem Bild (Da wo bei dir der Todesstern ist): Bild:Darth Mytoo (überarbeitete Version).jpg Wenn du das machst schreib mir bitte eine Mitteilung auf meine Disskussionsseite. Wäre echt supernett von dir. Darth Mytoo 07:00, 10. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Darth Mytoo, die Mitteilung muss Juno hier schreiben, denn: Diskussionen werden dort weitergeführt, wo sie begonnen haben. Boss 13:10, 21. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Löschhinweis [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:07, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke! danke für die nette begrüßung ich möcht auch so´ne tolle seite ahben wie du;) :Kurai, kannst du bitte alle Beiträge in Diskussionen mit vier Tilden also ~~~~ signieren? Das ist Pflicht und schaftt eine Sigantur mit Zeitstempel. Du kannst gerne bei meiner Benutzerseite abgucken. Bild:;-).gif JunoDiskussion 16:33, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY) ich wäre für meinen teil schonmal fertig. jedoch glaube ich, dass es in einzelnen punkten widersprüche mit dem kanon geben könnte. ich informiere mich noch einmal etwas genauer aber nichtmal wookieepedia gibt viel preis...mfg peacerokkaz 19:13, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wie kommst Du darauf? JunoDiskussion 19:17, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Es gibt eine Quelle, nach der Captain Terrik das alleinige Kommando über die Mission hat und außerdem glaube ich, dass der Trupp eigentlich von der Devastator kommt und Brenn Tantor befindet sich während dieser Mission auf der Inquistor. peacerokkaz 21:23, 6. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist ein guter HdK-Teil, das könntest du mal machen. JunoDiskussion 07:47, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Wenn du mir dann noch erklären könntest für was HdK steht dann ist die Lösung garantiert auch nicht mehr so weit weg *fg* peacerokkaz 18:21, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::HdK bedeutet Hinter den Kulissen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 19:25, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::vielen dank für die info. kann ich ja gleich machen. peacerokkaz 20:52, 7. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Anmeldung Hi Juno, Irgendwie hab ich ein Problem: Du bist ja auch in Wookieepedia Benutzer, ich versuch dort, mich anzumelden, doch irgendwie klappt es nicht. Ach und Jedi-Striker möchte einen Header, wo sein Benutzername und ein Bild von Yoda drauf ist. Boss RAS Prosecutor|Artikelhangar 08:17, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Versuch mal ein anderes Passwort oder Geburtsdatum. Und ich habe Jedi-Striker gestern schon gesagt, dass ich keine Banner mehr mache. Das überlastet immer den Server und führt zu einem "Jedipedia has a problem". Und das will ja keiner von uns. JunoDiskussion 09:01, 12. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Buch und Mods Hi Juno, Was wirst du mit deinem selbstgeschriebenem Buch machen und machst du wirklich Mods für Battle of Yavin und Endor? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:04, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Nun, eigentlich schreibe ich das Buch erstmal nur so aus Spass. Und Mods mache ich allerdings. Ackbar hat schon welche. JunoDiskussion 08:12, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Wo kann man die downloaden oder wie kann man die kriegen und wie ist dein Mod? Boss RAS Prosecutor 08:55, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich kann dir einen Download einrichten. Nun, der richtige ist noch nicht wirklich fertig aber schon der Prototyp. JunoDiskussion 08:58, 13. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Könntest du diesen Download einrichten und gibt es so was wie Cheats, um unbesiegbar zu sein? Boss ''RAS Prosecutor 08:42, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::OK. Das ist aber nur ein Prototyp. Beschriftungen, Texte und noch anderes sind falsch. Aber einen Cheat gibt es: Du musst direkt am Anfang einige X-Wings crashen, bis du tot bist. Du darfst unter keinen Umständen schiessen! Wenn alles geklappt hat, hast du 100 Leben. Hier ist der Link. JunoDiskussion 09:09, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das überzeugt nicht wirklich. Denn: Die Korvette kann man nicht zerstören und Man wird von überall beschossen. Boss RAS Prosecutor 09:33, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Ich habe ja gesagt: Nur ein Prototyp! JunoDiskussion 09:36, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Wie erstellt man Mods und wie kriegt man 100 Leben bei The Battle of Yavin? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 09:40, 15. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ICQ Hy,hast du ICQ wenn ja bescheid sagen ok--Sergej7890 15:51, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Habe ich nicht. JunoDiskussion 09:18, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Banner Hi Juno, ich hab gehört du machst gern Banner kannst du mir für meine Benutzerseite auch einen machen unzwar mit diesem bild Bild:RexPortrait.jpg Wäre toll wenns machst --Sergej7890 15:57, 29. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Im Grundsatz gerne, aber leider habe ich Ben Kenobi versprochen, keine Banner mehr hochzuladen, da dadurch der JP-Server mit noch mehr FanArts überlastet wird und so er schnell zusammenbricht und er ist vorübergehend unbenutzbar. JunoDiskussion 19:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Bildchen Wie macht ,an so ein Bild in die Ecke oben rechts? MfG (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 31. Jul. 2009, 21:46:31 CC-1997 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:46, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) :Also ich habe erstmal das Bild hochgeladen. Bild:Juno-Icon.JPG Der Quelltext lautet insgesamt: '' /wiki/thumb.php?f=Juno-Icon.JPG&w=155/Juno-Icon.JPG '' Mit position gibst du die Position ein. In diesem Falle oben links. localurl:Benutzer:Juno}} ist der Link, wo das Bild hin führt. Und /wiki/thumb.php?f=Juno-Icon.JPG&w=155/Juno-Icon.JPG] gibt das Bild an. JunoDiskussion 09:19, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Gibt's da auch eine Vorlage oder so? MfG Joni 07:56, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Unglücklicherweise nicht. Nur dieses Gewirr. Aber wenn du eines haben möchtest, sag nur wie und wo etc. und ich mach´s dir. JunoDiskussion 08:39, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Vielleicht, bin momentan etwas im Stress. MfG Joni 09:09, 2. Aug. 2009 (CEST) UCs Hallo Juno, mir ist aufgelfallen, das du die Artikel Landgleiter, Scharmützel von Tatooine (0 VSY), Diathim und DeAgostini seit längerem mit einer UC-Vorlage versehen hast, ohne daran zu arbeiten. Ich bitte dich, diese Artikel dennächst weiter zu bearbeiten, damit sie nicht langfristig unnötig blockiert werden. Wenn du nicht dazu kommst, kannst du auch gerne andere Benutzer um Hilfe fragen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:47, 18. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Hilfe Hi Juno! Ich habe auf deiner Benutzerseite gelesen, dass du folgende Artikel zu bearbeiten hast: *DeAgostini *Landgleiter Da du angemerkt hast, dass dir Hilfe willkommen ist und da Ackbar die UCs schnellstmöglich weghaben will, biete ich dir hiermit meine Hilfe an! ;) Ich würde mich über ein Feedback deinerseits freuen. Liebe Grüße dein Ewok 18:36, 19. Aug. 2009 (CEST)! :Immer gerne, Ewok. Hilfe ist immer gut. JunoDiskussion 13:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::OK, hab mich im UC ergänzt! Ewok 15:02, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::DeAgostini wäre erledigt, kannst du von deiner To-Do-Liste streichen ;) Ewok 18:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Landgleiter ist auch fertig, ich hab noch etwas daran geschreaubt - müsste passen! ;) Gruß Ewok 00:01, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Mal auf die Idee gekommen, Quellen wie The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels oder andere Sachbücher zu benutzen ist hier keiner von, oder hat die einfach keiner? Aber für solch allgemeine Artikel sind Sachbücher nun mal essentiell. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Bei mir kann man ja nachsehen, dass es nicht habe. JunoDiskussion 15:41, 23. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Frage Wer war denn dieser User names "Evchen"? War der so ein Idiot, wie du geschrieben hast? Was hat er denn gemacht? [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 17:40, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Evchen ist eigentlich einer meiner Klassenkameradinnen. Aber diesmal waren´s zwei meiner Klassenkameraden, die aus einen mir nicht bekannten Grund sauer auf mich waren. Was sie gemacht habe, kannst du hier einsehen. JunoDiskussion 17:51, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Da hat er sich aber viel Arbeit gemacht XD. Das ist doch echt doof, dass man so was macht. [[Benutzer:Yoda20|'Yoda']]''Talk''http://de.towff.wikia.com 19:02, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Belbullab-24 Angriffsbomber Hi Juno, ich dachte mir, dem Artikel würde ein Bild sicher guttun und nun, da hab ich natürlich in erster Linie an dich gedacht. Könntest du vielleicht, wenn du mal Zeit hast ein Bild von dem machen? Wäre wirklich nett. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 03:12, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Gerne. In absehbarer Zeit hast Du´s. ツ JunoDiskussion 11:57, 15. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Meine Benutzerseite wurde gelöscht Hi Juno, meine Benutzerseite wurde gelöscht aber ich weiß nicht wieso.Kannst du mir bitte helfen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Durge (Diskussion • Beiträge) 31. Okt. 2009, 10:04:33) :Die wurde gelöscht, weil sie von einer IP erstellt wurde. Pandora Diskussion 11:42, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::entschuldigung versteh ich nicht? ich bin hier neu. Durge :::Die Seite wurde von einer IP (=jemand nicht angemeldetes) erstellt, nicht von einem Benutzer, daher wurde sie wieder gelsöcht. Wenn eine IP eine Benutzerseite erstellt, wird diese wieder gelöscht, weil es nicht sicher ist, ob es auch wirklich der Benutzer war. Dasselbe gilt, wenn eine IP Benutzerseiten bearbeitet. Pandora Diskussion 13:45, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) achso. danke Durge 13:47, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET) Frage Also,wie kann man das Benutzer:Durge oben auf der Benutzerseite ändern.Durge 15:58, 31. Okt. 2009 (CET)